Little Girl
by Jasey913
Summary: At sixteen, Lizzie wasn't the little girl he used to see when he looked at her. Especially not in curve-hugging jeans and a sexy, lacy bra. (Rated M for safety, may change later)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note / Disclaimer: I own nothing here. I couldn't be so lucky, honestly._

* * *

Little Girl

Chapter One

Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were hiding up in Edwin's room, from the things going on in the second floor bedrooms. They would've escaped downstairs, but they had been sent up to bed by Nora and George, who lived in the basement. Which meant that they would hear the footsteps of the three and then would come trouble.

"This is ridiculous," Lizzie muttered.

"Agreed," the other two said simultamiously.

"Maybe if we knocked on their doors and asked them to keep it down...?" Edwin suggested.

"That would just get us yelled at," Marti replied.

"And scarred for life by what we saw when the doors opened," Lizzie added.

"Never thought of that..." An obnoxious, annoying giggle cut through the air. All three crinkled their noses at the sound. Lizzie stood, moving so she was standing approximately where Derek's bed would be. She knelt down then began banging her palm on the floor.

"What're you doing?!" Edwin asked, rushing over.

"Stopping this," was all she said before continuing to smack her hand off the floor. "Derek! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Marti followed Lizzie's lead, doing the same thing to the floor over Casey's room. Edwin stood, jumping up and down, adding to the noise. All the sounds from the bedrooms below ceased. Then windows could be heard opening, and closing. Then doors opening and angry footsteps on the stairs leading up to the attic. The two eldest children burst into the attic bedroom.

"What the hell was that about?!" Derek demanded, glaring at them.

"We couldn't sleep with all that noise, Smerek!" Marti retorted, crossing her arms. Lizzie crossed hers as well.

"You two should be ashamed," she said. "For sneaking them in, for doing such... _things_ , knowing that we can hear everything, especially Marti! She's a little young to be exposed to that!" Casey at least had the decency to look ashamed. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Like _you_ have any idea what was going on," he scoffed. "You just-"

"Enough," Edwin said, stopping all of them. "The point is, is that you guys are supposed to be setting an example for us, and keeping us up is not a very good way to do that." Derek sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"C'mon Smarti," he said after a moment. "Let's get you to bed." The youngest girl jumped on his back, letting him carry her to her room. Casey apologized to the other two before retreating into her room.

"Night Liz," Edwin yawned, moving towards his bed.

"Night Ed." Lizzie went down to her own room. Though she would never admit it to anyone, not even Edwin, there was another reason she was so bothered by some random girl being in Derek's room. She liked him. More than she should. She sighed, stripping off her tee shirt. Her door opened and closed quickly. Lizzie spun around to see Derek standing there. She froze, not knowing what to do. There she was, late at night, in her room, in nothing but her bra and jeans, with her older stepbrother, who she liked a ton more than she should. "What're you doing?"

"I think we need to talk," he said. Lizzie shook her head.

"No, we don't. Especially not right now." His eyes moved over her form. At sixteen, Lizzie wasn't the little girl he used to see when he looked at her. Especially not in curve-hugging jeans and a sexy, lacy bra.

"Now seems perfect. What's your issue with Treena?"

"I thought her name was Carrie...?"

"No, that was last week."

"And thus, you make the point we tried to make earlier," she said, smirking. Derek stood, dumbfounded. Lizzie had beat him at his own game. "Casey's never snuck a guy in before tonight. You sneak random girls in all the time. Marti actually asked me and Ed why you were hurting these girls, because of the shouting and such. Edwin stammered out something about them not being hurt, that you were just playing a game of some sort."

"She seriously thinks I'm hurting them?"

"How can she not?" Lizzie asked in return. "Edwin and I know what's going on, and even _we_ aren't so sure half the time." Derek smirked, getting an idea. He took three long strides across the room so he was right in front of Lizzie. He pulled her closer with one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her head, kissing her quickly. Lizzie gasped in shock, which allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Derek ran his fingers up and down her side, just barely touching, causing Lizzie to shiver. Then he backed her into the wall, pressing her firmly against it. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her exposed shoulder and collarbone. Lizzie let out a light moan when Derek ran his tongue along her clavical. Then a surprised yelp when he bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Those aren't sounds of pain," Derek said lowly in her ear before kissing her roughly one last time and leaving her room. Lizzie stood there panting, wondering what the hell had just happened. Edwin burst through the door a moment later.

"Are you alright? I heard you yell," he said, not even glancing at her half-nakedness.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh... I just thought I saw a spider the size of a baseball," she said. "I'm either seeing things or it got away."

"Next time, don't scream; just stomp on it," he instructed. This made Lizzie laugh.

"With my bare foot? No thanks."

"You should sleep, sis. You're imagining things."

"Yeah, I should. Goodnight."

"Don't let the baseball-sized spiders bite," Edwin joked as he left her room, closing the door. Lizzie dropped onto her bed, heart racing in her chest. In his own room, Derek was in a similar state. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against his closed bedroom door.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered to himself. _I just made out with my stepsister. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sure, he knew Lizzie was an attractive girl. But that didn't mean anything, right? He couldn't develope _feelings_ for her. It just wasn't right... But Derek couldn't deny how much he had enjoyed having Lizzie trapped between his body and the wall. "I am so screwed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Little Girl

Chapter Two

Things were weird. Casey turned red whenever any one of them looked at her. Marti found this hilarious, so she was constantly looking at the older girl. Lizzie was behaving as if nothing had happened, almost as if she was unaffected by the events that took place. This had Derek stumped. He was a total wreck. How could she be acting so normal?

"Everything okay, Derek?" Edwin asked his brother.

"Other than you coming in my room without invitation? Yeah," Derek shot back. Edwin ignored him, closing the door. "Please, come in."

"Look, Der, I know something's up. All of us can see that something's going on with you. You're acting strange. So, come on, just talk to me, bro. Maybe it'll help you work things out if you say it out loud." Derek sighed, thinking about this. As long as he didn't mention any names, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Okay, so there's this girl... And I may have... kissed her out of nowhere... And I've seen her since then, and it's driving me crazy! I'm all whacked out over the whole thing, but she seems like she doesn't even care that it _happened_ in the first place! And how is that even possible? How can this be screwing me up, but she's just carrying on like normal?"

"Maybe she's had a crush on you for a while," the younger boy suggested. Derek stopped pacing to look at his brother.

"What?"

"Well, if you see her a lot, like even before that surprise kiss, then maybe she's used to pretending she couldn't care less about you. She could just be hiding her feelings already, so she's just still doing it, even though you kissed her."

"But if she has a crush on me, shouldn't she be, oh I don't know, thrilled that I kissed her? If she has a crush on me, then she should be happy that I could like her, right?"

"Unless she's unsure of whether or not you actually do like her."

"So you think that not only does she have a crush on me, but that she thinks I'm just messing with her?" Derek asked, somewhat angrily.

"No, I don't," Edwin replied calmly. "I'm just saying that these are possibilities. This girl could just not care. Or she could be really good at hiding her feelings. There's no way I could know for sure. I mean, I don't even know her." _You know her better than you think_ , Derek thought darkly.

"You're right. Maybe I should just forget the whole thing... Thanks, Ed." The younger boy nodded slowly, leaving his brother's room. He went straight to Casey's room, not bothering to knock.

"Knock much?" she snarked.

"Something's wrong with Derek," he said in hushed tones.

"I already knew that. So if that's all-"

"He's messed up about some girl, but he's just giving up," Edwin continued, cutting her off. Casey looked taken aback. "Yeah, exactly."

"Derek never gives up, especially not on a girl he's interested in..."

"So what d'we do?"

"Oh no," Casey laughed, shaking her head. "No, no, no. I'm not helping you _do_ anything. Derek will kill us both."

"Hey Lizzie," Marti said, knocking lightly on her bedroom door. "Can I hang out in here with you for a while?"

"Sure," Lizzie said, shrugging. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Edwin and Casey are in Casey's room arguing too quietly for me to hear what they're talking about. And Smerek's in his room being sad and confused."

"What d'you mean?"

"Smerek surprised a princess with a kiss, but she doesn't remember it."

"She doesn't remember?"

"Well, she must not, 'cause she's acting like it didn't happen." Lizzie swallowed hard. She was so used to acting like everything was okay that it had become second nature. But it was really messing with Derek... "Maybe you could be his new princess."

"What?" Lizzie asked, looking at the younger girl in alarm. Marti looked at her innocently.

"You're really pretty, and smart, and you like hockey like Smerek does. So you should be his new princess. It makes total sense."

"I'm not so sure it does Marti."

"But Smerek likes you. At least, more than he likes most people."

"Because I'm his stepsister."

"He doesn't treat you like he treats Casey."

"Maybe she should be his new princess." The thought literally made Lizzie sick to her stomach. She didn't know if she could deal with that if it ever happened.

"No, Casey isn't the right type of princess. She's not like you and me."

"How so?"

"She likes all the talking about feelings. You hide your feelings. And I know better than to try and make Smerek talk about his feelings."

"I still don't think that means I should be his princess, Marti," Lizzie said softly.

"Who's princess are you being?" Both girls turned to see Derek leaning against the doorframe. Lizzie took in a sharp breath.

"I think Lizzie should be your new princess," Marti informed him. "Because she's pretty and smart and sporty."

"I was just telling Marti that that doesn't mean I should be your princess," Lizzie said quietly.

"Well, I think it does! It makes total sense to me!"

"Okay, Smarti, what brought this on?" Derek asked.

"You surprised a princess with a kiss but she doesn't remember, so you should get a different princess. Like Lizzie."

"You were listening to me and Edwin earlier?"

"Are you really surprised?" Lizzie asked, eyebrow raised. "She learned eavesdropping from you two." Marti nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I don't think the princess I kissed forgot, Smarts. I think she's just pretending it didn't happen."

"But why?"

"Most likely because she doesn't like me," he said, eyes flickering to Lizzie's. Marti frowned and turned to look at Lizzie.

"Maybe she just isn't sure how to act," Lizzie voiced quietly. "If you surprised her, she might not be sure how to react to the kiss. She might not know what brought it on, if it means anything, or if things are different."

"Maybe she should talk to Smerek then," Marti said, sounding annoyed.

"Probably, but she could be afraid of the answer."

"Why should she be afraid of the answer? Answers are a good thing."

"Sometimes, answers still scare people, Marti. Especially if those answers mean a change that they aren't sure they're ready for, or if the answer isn't what they wanted. You know?"

"Like when we were scared to ask about keeping Pumpkin?" the younger girl asked.

"Yeah, like that." Marti nodded, happy she understood. She jumped off Lizzie's bed, running off somewhere else. Derek stepped into Lizzie's room, closing the door.

"Don't wanna be my princess, huh?" he asked, smirking as the girl before him blushed and refused to meet his eyes.

"Marti was talking about me when she said you kissed a princess," she muttered.

"But she didn't know that."

"And she never should."

"But if she never finds out, it'll always be like keeping a secret from her." Lizzie didn't say anything. Derek was taking far too much joy in this, meaning something was up. Marti had said he was confused and sad. But he had been talking about it with Edwin, so she knew he had come to some sort of conclusion.

"You kissed me."

"Yes I did. And you enjoyed it." Lizzie blushed even more, knowing he wasn't wrong.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him. He just stared at her. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me," Lizzie spat sarcastically, standing up in her anger. She had gotten used to how things were. And he had screwed them up.

"I don't know why I did it."

"How can you not know?!" Derek stepped closer to her, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Sh! Edwin is already trying to get Casey to help him fix my girl situation. Do you _want_ them to find out the girl is you?" Lizzie shook her head, so he dropped his hand.

"Why would you kiss me?" she asked in whispers. "You don't even like me half the time. You treat me like some stupid little girl!"

"You act like a stupid little girl sometimes," Derek retorted quietly. "But even at that, Marti is kinda right." Lizzie ignored this, furious with his first statement.

"You think I'm a stupid little girl, but _you kissed me_."

"Yes I did, and you enjoyed it," he said again, still keeping his voice quiet. "And I enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than I should have." Then he closed the distance between them, kissing Lizzie full on the mouth. Lizzie took in a sharp breath, and froze, unsure of what to do. Derek pulled back, looking down at her. "Liz..." She blinked a few times, seeming to be attempting to clear her head. Then she stood on her toes to kiss him on the lips. Derek smiled, drawing her in closer. One of his hands went to the back of her head, the other moved to her hip. Lizzie hesitantly placed her hands flat on his chest. After a moment, she pushed him away.

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered, turning away. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep from crying until he left. "And it can _never_ happen again. Ever."

"Liz," Derek started, reaching out to touch her arm. She jerked away from his touch, turning to glare at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend! And I just... I'm a horrible person..."

"No, you're not. This... This never happened." And with that, Derek left her room. Lizzie crumbled to the floor, sobs wracking her body.


End file.
